Lost in time
by xXx.Ruki.xXx
Summary: My name is Rinoa Heartily and I remember everything… It’s been nearly four years since I became a SeeD, a lot has happened during these past few years, But I can’t help but think that this is all because of you… This is a mix between FF 8 & 7! SxR!
1. 1: When we were young

**Lost in Time. **

**My name is Rinoa Heartily and I remember everything…**

**It's been nearly four years since I became a SeeD, a lot has happened during these past few years.**

**But I can't help but think that this is all because of you…if Sephiroth's attack had not become so deadly, well I just don't know what I would be today. Maybe we'd be together? Or together we'd have died for our people and friends…you, cloud and I.**

**This is the 89th**** letter I've tried to right, and this one is going to be my last….**

**This is my story, my life and the adventures and hard ships that I have over come. You don't have to read this but I ask you to continue, this is the only proof I have to show that I existed. My pride and dreams, I give it all too you….**

**********************************

**It wasn't everyday that the sun shone on the streets of Midgar, but when it did it was a day to laugh and celebrate. The children run among the streets laughing and playing, well the adults carried on with there daily choirs. Midgar wasn't the greatest place to live, but to the people of it's walls it was home.**

**Four young children were walking along the outer parts of the city, talking and laughing amongst themselves. "when I'm older I want to become a SOILDER, and be a hero just like sephiroth!" a young boy, no more then a year old then his three friend exclaimed "yea, wouldn't that be awesome!" his blonde companion mused "ha-ha, maybe one day we could even fight along side of him!" a young raven haired girl beamed "Rin, you want to be a SOILDER!?" asked the bewilder young blonde "I just want to do something useful and adventuress with my life, like Zack and Cloud!" Rinoa explained.**

**Zack stepped up beside her, "yeah that's all fine and denied but Rinoa being a SOILDER is dangerous…I..I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you.." he said taking her hand in his "oh, Zack…I know it's dangerous, but I need to know if I can do this. I want to do this. I understand what you're trying to said love, but my mind is made up." she told them, and place a hand on zacks face, and kissed his other cheek tenderly, "you know you can't stop me." she added, but it was more of a warning to the boys to drop the subject, "we know.." the three boys sighed.**

**It had been more then a week since the four friends talked of SOILDER and Sephiroth, no one wanted to think of Rinoa having to fight, but sure enough they knew she was going to sigh up when the time of recruiting came around. By the time the day had come, it had seem that it was just yesterday that they were trying to convince Rinoa to back out, well maybe it was yesterday and every other day for that matter, but she's as stubborn as a mule and refused to back down and let the boys have all the fun and excitement.**

**Time seemed to move slowly for the four friends as there training seemed to go on for ever. Finally the day come to announce who would be accepted into SOILDER, together the friends wanted for their chance to look at the list, hand interlocked with each others, they hoped that they had all made it. "okay here we go!" Zack smiled walking towards the list "well..?" Seifer asked excitement clear in his voice "well, lets see…Alright! I made it!!" Zack yelled jumping up and down "and what about the rest of us!" cloud and Rinoa shouted over him "oh..ha-haaa…right..Hey what do you know Cloud, Rinoa you both made it in" Zack remarked looking at his two friends "but umm, I'm sorry Seifer, but you're name isn't on the list" he said sounding disappointed for his friend, "really?" sadness clear across Seifers face "aw, Seifer I'm sorry" Rinoa said hugging her friend tight "ha-ha, it's alright. Can't get everything ya wan, right? The point is I tried!" he exclaimed "that's the spire dude" cloud joined in.**

**And it was with that, the three friends said their fair wells to their dear friend and began there training as SOILDERS. Weeks passed by with letter sent back and forth to and from Seifer. "hey guys I just got a letter from Seifer, say's he leaving Midgar to attend a school called Garden and become a SeeD" Rinoa said walking into the boys dorm room, the two friends stared at her for a moment and then exchanged a glace with each other.**

"**We should send him a letter" zack said looking back up at his Girlfriend, "yeah, wishing him the best of luck at his new school" cloud beamed, Rinoa nodded at the two boys and went to get some paper and a pen to start their letter.**

*******************************************************************************

**It had been nearly five years since Seifer left Midgar, He still sent letters to his friends and family back home, but sometimes it would take weeks or even months before he would get word from Rinoa, Zack and Cloud. He knew it was hard for them to find the time to write to him, in the last letter he received from his friends that had told them that they had made it to second class SOILDER, and would be going out on more mission, They even sent him a picture signed by Sephiroth, telling him it wasn't easy to get him to sign it, be with Rinoas cream he caved, reading that over made Seifer smile to himself, he was also happy at the fact that they hand enclosed a new photo of themselves standing together, just so he could them. **

**Sure Seifer wished that he could be there with his friends right now, as a SOILDER but it just didn't work out for him and he was happy for them and wish nothing less then the best for them. He had just sent out a letter no more then a week ago to them hoping to hear from them soon, but he'd come to know that he should get his hopes up, **_**"their busy…on a mission or something" **_**he thought to himself, **_**"they don't have the time too write to you right now…" his thoughts were cut short by his instructor entering the class room, he quietly put his letters away and got ready for the lesson ahead.**_

_********************************************************************************************_

_**As time went on the letters started to die down, no matter how hard they tried it just couldn't be helped, with the three of them out training and going on mission to be the best SOILDER and Seifer training and attending school to become a SeeD, the life styles were just to demanding to keep up with the letters everyday. It was sad to think about it, but true.**_

_**5 years, 6 years and another and then another. Years, months, weeks, and days went by and not a moment went by when they were thinking about Seifer and their homes. "I hope Seifer is well" Rinoa finally said, it had been something they had all been thinking "I'm sure he's fine Rin" Zack replied with a smile, Rinoa turned to cloud with a distant look in her eyes "come on, rinny Seifers a big boy, he'll be fine." cloud said with a smile just barely reaching his eyes, and placed a hand on Rinoas shoulder, "you guys are right, I'm just so worried…I miss him…I miss home…"she said with a sad smile "us too Rin. Us too" zack said taking Rinoa into his arms and hugged her close.**_

_********************************************************************************************_


	2. 2: Old friends and new

**Lost in Time. **

**After years of training and senseless missions, the chosen day had arrived. It wasn't what they thought it to be, never to have thought that it would be the battle against those they loved and cared for dearly.**

**The night before hand had been long and harsh, the team had just arrived back at Shinra crop. And they were very tired, but there would be no time for rest yet, for these three young heroes, no. There was still much to do and little then no time to do it in. The Turks have been just as busy, as the SOILDER, tomorrow was said to be a special day, not everyone agreed. The hurrying Turks and SOILDERs moved passed the three as if they weren't even there. **

"**are you three just going to stayed there, or go report into Rufus?" stated a familiar voice "huh?, of R-Reno" Rinoa stuttered "oh, reno. Hello" cloud muttered "yeah, we're going…reno, what's going on?" Zack asked pointing to the hurrying people, "oh them, you don'-…ha. Well Garden is flying in to Midgar tomorrow for supplies, and the Head Master is to met with the boss later that day, some important business, or something'" he told them, walking Rinoas face suddenly light up "'Garden'!?" she exclaimed "yeah..? Wha-" he was cut off "Reno get back to work" Tseng called over his shoulder "yes sir!" he replied running off.**

********************************************************************************************

"**one more day.." he said picking up the picture frame beside his bed "and I'll get to see you all again" he sighed looking deeply at the photo. **

"_**ha-ha, come on seifer!" cried a young Rinoa "I'm coming" he smiled back to her "ready?" Zack asked looking towards his three friends, they all smiled together "okay mom! Can you come take our picture!?" Zack called out to his mother, smiling "pleaseee" the four said together "hahaha, yes of coarse" she giggled at the children before her "smile!" she cheered, and they just laughed standing and sitting together.**_

**Sighing Seifer placed the picture back on the side table, "well meet again soon my friends" he smiled laying down and falling into a dreamless state.**

********************************************************************************************

"**I can't believe it!!" bewilder and overly excited the young raven hair girl jumped around the study, to worked up about the up coming visited from 'Garden' "I know, I just can't wait!" the young blonde added in "will you two just relax? Ha-ha, I'm excited too but seriously we have to finish the preparations BEFORE tomorrow morning" the black hair boy called out, slightly annoyed with his two friends "awe, Zack lighten up a little" the young raven teased "oh plah, Rin. I just don't want to get yelled at by Tseng" he said sticking his tongue out at her "ha-ha alright, alright, come on Rinoa let get to work, zack has a good point, last thing we need is Tseng getting bitchy because we didn't finish our duties because we're too excited about see an old friend" Cloud sighed "oh..alright" Rinoa gave in "now, why doesn't she listen to me like that!?" zack exclaimed laughing slightly, the two friends joined in the laugher and began to hurry themselves with work. "I just can't wait" the each whispered.**

**Night seemed to fly by, or maybe it was just because the friends were to excited to sleep. "CLOUD, ZACK! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT OF BED!!!" Rinoa yelled from outside their dorm door, from outside she heard a muttered "go away.." coming from what sounded to be Zack "If your not out here in 10mins I'm coming in there!" she threaten "alright, alright..we're getting up" she heard cloud mumble "good" she said firmly sliding down the wall next to the door. Surely enough they were out and ready to got get breakfast in less then 10mins. "ohh, I can't wait to see Seifer again, it's been so long!" Rinoa wined, the two sleepy boys just smiled at her and continued to walk to the dinning hall together.**

********************************************************************************************

**It was early morning, and students were running about the school, getting ready for landing in Midgar.**

"_**I wonder how everyone is doing.." **_**Seifers' thoughts wondered "Seifer!? Earth to Seifer…gosh, you alright man, I've been talking to you for almost five minutes and you haven't said a word" a familiar voice snapped seifer out of his thoughts, "huh, oh sorry Squall, I was just thinking.." he said rubbing the back of his neck "'bout?" his young friend asked "well, Midgar is my home, my old friends and family are here" he stated "oh!? Really, I guess then you most be excited to be back then, eh?" squall said smiling "so then who's the lucky girl waiting at home for ya" squall teased "what!? Their's no girl waiting for me" Seifer said turning a light shade of pink **_**"but I do wish you were waiting for me. oh how I do care for you, Rinoa but you...well you have zack" **_**a sad smile took over seifers face "oh man, I'm sorry if I upset you" squall said looking away from seifer "no it's cool, im not upset. There just someone back home, well she's not really at home much anymore…" seifer trailed off "what do you mean, 'she's not really at home?'" "well, when we were younger the four of us tried out for SOILDER, but I didn't make it and she and two other of my best friends did, so she isn't going to be walking around the city much, she'll be in the Shinra building with the others.." he finished "she's a SOILDER!? I didn't know they let women join" squall mused "they don't but she made them let her try out" seifer laughed thinking back to that day, his thoughts didn't last long, his instructor came up to him and squall, "are you two ready for landing?" asked looking at seifer, the boys just nodded and walked along side her to the gate.**

******************************************************************************************

**Rinoa, Zack and Cloud stood outside Shinra Corp. watching the 'Garden' land before them, waiting for their childhood friend to step out. The gate slowly opened and many students walked out, it didn't take the friends long to find Seifer among them and it took Rinoa less time to run and jump on him, in her excitement "SEIFER!!" she screamed running at him and hugging him tightly "ah, wow. Rinoa!"he mused into her ear "I've missed you so much" he said kissing the side of her head "I've missed you too seif" she said hugging him tighter, Zack and Cloud soon stood beside them, and as soon as Rinoa released seifer one of the boys took her place "hey man, how ya been!" zack and cloud sang in seer delight "I've been doing pretty good, how about you guys, second class SOILDER, my friends. Can hardly believe it!" he replied delighted to see his friends once more.**

"**oh, guys this is Squall" he said gesturing towards his young friend "Squall, this is Rinoa, Cloud and Zack" he said pointing to each of his friends "It's nice to met you all" he said shaking hands with the boys and gently kissing Rinoa left hand, making Rinoa giggle "what a gentle man" she mused making zack a little jealousy, "come on" cloud started "lets head back to our room, we call talk there" "Squall you're more then welcome to join us" Rinoa said smiling at him "thank you" he said bowing his head to her, causing her to giggle again **_**"what the hell! Who does he think he is…he better not try anything…" Zack stared at the new boy angrily, "well, lets go!" Rinoa mused taking zack by the hand, and walking towards there dorm.**_


	3. 3: When there was me and you

**Hours went by as the five friends talked in the dorm room together, for most it was a time tor relax but Zack just couldn't, the whole time he sat as close to Rinoa as he could without putting her into his lap "that's so funny" Rinoa giggled, looking over at Squall.**

"**Zack are you alright?" clouds voice snapped the young SOILDER out of his thoughts "huh? Oh yeah, im fine" he said rubbing the back of his neck, Rinoa stared at his with worried eyes "maybe we should call it a night?" she asked looking at the boys in front of her "no, really im fine, I was..only thinking, that's all" he smiled sweetly at Rinoa, she returned the smile and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.**

**Time seemed to almost stand still for the friends, "so do you guys know how long you'll be staying?" cloud asked walking along side Seifer and Squall to the dinning hall "a week or so I think" he said looking at Squall to see if he knew, but squall just stared ahead deep in thought.**

*******************************************************************************

"_**What is up with him?"**_** Rinoa thought looking over at Zack **_**"he's been acting so weird since Seifer come back" **_**"I love you Rinoa" zack said suddenly wrapping his arms around her "zack, I love you too, -is-every-thing-alright?" she asked between kisses "everything fine babe, why do you ask?" he answered well kissing down her neck to her collarbone, a small moan left her month "no reason" she cried running her hand in his hair, moaning again.**

**Zacks hands moved to every inch of her body, loving the wonderful sounds he was making her make, he started to suck on a spot at the base of her neck "ah, zack!" she moaned rather loudly "hmmm, shh Rinoa. Try not to get to worked up, im only just getting started" he whispered in a husky voice making her moan again**

**They continued to touch and kiss each other, until they were both in nothing but their underwear, "Rinoa" he growled into her ear as her hands moved along his body "I love you" she whispered into his neck. **

***************************************************************************

**Cloud, Seifer and Squall sat down at an empty table in the dinning hall "hey, squall are you alright?" Seifer whispered to him when cloud turned over to speak with someone "yeah, im fine why?" he said a little out of it, "because you've been out of it since we got here" squall didn't answer "see what I mean.." he trailed off "hey cloud, where's Rin and Zack?" Seifer asked and squall looked up "hey, yeah. I haven't seen them for awhile" he added "not sure, my guess is their making out somewhere" he said blankly staring at them; squall looked away slowly getting lost in his mind again.**

******************************************************************************

"**are you sure?" he asked worry clear in his voice "yes" she smiled and he slowly moved himself inside her "ahhh" she moaned in pain "are you alright?" he asked looking down at her, he pushed in all the way and waited for her to adjust "zzaacckk" she moaned moving he hips, he smirked, kissing her on the lips as began to slowly moving in and out of her, picking up the pace moving faster and deeper.**

**Moaning and screams filled the room as the two come closer to their climax "AH ZACK!" she screamed as she cam all around him, he followed right after herm growling her name as he let go inside of her, when he finished be fell to his side and pulled her onto him "I love you rinoa" he said coving them and holding her close "I love you too" she said before she fell asleep, this made him smile, before he fell asleep himself he heard someone come onto the room.**

***********

"**well come on, it's time for bed" cloud said standing "question, where does rinoa sleep if she's the only girl?" squall asked suddenly.**


End file.
